Blown Off
by izeetee
Summary: The first of my revamped (hah!) works. This is a Mike/Eric slashfic I wrote a billion years ago. Originally it was a quick and easy oneshot story, but I decided to change the pacing of it and make it a few additional chapters. Because let's face it, they are cute as heck. Chapters will be released periodically after I get my other story finished.


Blown Off

CHAPTER 1:

Mike stood waiting, leaning up against the side of his truck, pulling nervously at the cuffs of his newly rented tux. Sweat glistened from his forehead in the midday Washington heat. There had been no rain for three days, something almost unheard of in Forks. He glanced down at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and thought, '_Where was Bella?'._

She had called him earlier that day and asked if he would want to go to Prom with her. It was all very last minute, but he would do anything for Bella_._ But here she was twenty minutes late from the time she'd given him. '_We were supposed to hang out for a bit until Prom started'_ He thought,_ 'Maybe she got hung up fixing her hair... or something like that'._ No matter though, he was just happy that she had asked him to go with her. Everyone was dead sure that she would be going with that pretty boy Edward Cullen.

Luckily though, all of this sun had come at just the right time. The entire Cullen family had left to go camping like they usually did when the weather was nice. '_How insensitive of Edward!'_ More sweat dripped into his eyes, causing him to blink away the blurriness. A small, lean figure walked up to him. "Bella?" he asked, wiping furiously against the salty sting.

"Is she here?" Mike could tell the voice didn't belong to Bella Swan. It didn't even belong to a girl for that matter.

"Eric?" he opened his eyes and sure enough, there stood geeky little Eric. Another one of Bella's admirers. Like Mike, he was wearing a tux and looked more than slightly uncomfortable. "What's up? You here waiting for Angela?" Everyone knew that they had been a thing recently. Rumor was that Bella had been the one to set them up, just like she had done with himself and Jessica.

"No, actually I'm supposed to be meeting Bella here." Eric's eyes locked on to Mike's own, "She called me earlier today and told me to be here at this time." '_No way!'_ Mike's voice screamed inside his head. Anger coursed through him, chilling his veins. Unlike anything he had ever felt before. Letting his anger take over he turned his back to Eric and jumped into his truck. He turned over the engine and was about to throw the vehicle in to reverse to leave, when he heard tapping on his window.

"Did I say something?" Eric peered in, looking genuinely upset. '_I can't just let him wait out here.' _Mike thought.

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride home."

"But, what about Bella?" Eric held his hand up like a visor blocking out the intense sun.

"Hate to break it to you, but I guess she's blowing us both off." A flash of understanding shot through Eric's eyes. Nodding, he walked around to the other side of the truck and hopped in. They rode in silence most of the way, breaking it only to ensure Mike was heading the right way. Just as they pulled onto a dirt path short cut through the woods, Eric spoke up.

"You were waiting for Bella, weren't you?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to go to Prom with me. What did she tell you?"

"She... I..." Eric stuttered, "something different." Mike could tell that Eric was hiding something from him and continued to stare, willing the other boy to speak.

"So what did she tell you?"

Eric looked increasingly uncomfortable as he spoke. "Well, she was setting me up with someone. Like she did with Angela." Now all of those times Mike had seen them whispering at lunch made sense. They had always stopped talking abruptly as he walked up. '_Maybe he's being set up with Jessica.'_ Mike thought. Not that he cared, he and Jessica had been falling apart recently. But that didn't mean that he wanted her to be unhappy, maybe Eric would be a good thing for her, she liked being the one in charge in relationships.

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes... You definitely know them..." '_Aha!' _Mike thought,_ 'So it was Jessica. Well good, he can have her.'_ "Its umm, its... you." '_What?' _Mike slammed on the brakes causing his truck to skid, sending dirt flying in every direction through the trees.

"Me..? You... Bella was setting you up with ME!?" Mike's heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't believe that Bella was doing this. Okay, so there was that time that he had told her about him making out with one of his sports buddies. But that was at a party and they were drinking after a game. It hadn't happened again, it was more of a friendship gone tipsy type of thing. Hormones and all that! He wasn't actually bi was he? He had thought he was for awhile when he was younger, noticing how handsome some of his friends were. But they were all jocks, of course they looked good. It wasn't unusual to think that about his friends. But Eric... Well...

Now that he looked at him, REALLY looked at him, he didn't actually look half bad. He was skinny, but not too skinny, with a little bit of muscle on him. His hair kind of fell down like a veil over his eyes. And he had a great smile, nice teeth and plump pink lips. Lips that locked on to his so quickly that he wasn't even aware when it happened. Without much thought as to what this would mean exactly, Mike gave in and kissed back.

The temperature in the truck rose and still the kiss continued. It felt hotter than the surface of the sun in the closed off cabin of the truck. At some point during the make-out session their lips had separated, and somehow, Eric's tuxedo jacket and shirt were unbuttoned. Had Mike done that? His eyes moved back to Eric's face and his gaze was met with pure lust looking back at him. "Please..." it was the only word that Eric spoke, but Mike knew exactly what he wanted. And as he thought about it, he realized that he didn't mind. A part of him even kind of wanted to.

"Okay," he nodded, "but you can't tell anyone. Okay? Promise me that! No one but Bella knows." Eric nodded his head in confirmation, and that was all the encouragement that Mike needed. He was now kissing and licking his way down the other boys chest. Eric began to pant, twisting his fingers through Mike's curly blonde locks. Eric's belt was unclasped, button popped, and zipper slid down inch by tantalizing inch.

Mike pulled both pants and underwear down in one sweep. Causing Eric's already hard five inch cock to bounce up and slap against his stomach. It looked so good, he simply couldn't resist. Mike's tongue slid from the base of Eric's cock, all the way to the head in one motion before swallowing the entire thing into his wet mouth. Eric's hand clamped down on the back of Mike's head, guiding his mouth in a bobbing motion on his lap. It felt strange to Mike, but not completely unpleasant like a small part of him had worried. Eric obviously liked it too. It felt like Mike had barely started when Eric started groaning, pushing his head down harder. Cock going deeper into his throat.

"Mike, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Eric cried as he came into Mike's awaiting mouth. Shooting deep, straight down his throat. After a moment, Mike swallowed what hadn't already made it to his stomach. '_Not the best tasting,' _he thought,_ 'but it isn't too bad.'_ He looked up to see Eric smiling, head laid back on the seat cushion. His chest was still heaving, and there was a layer of sweat glistening off his body from the patches of light coming through the trees. Mike was suddenly aware that Eric had said something.

"Huh?" he snapped his eyes away from Eric's chest to see what he had missed.

Eric laughed, chest bouncing. "I said, do you want me to do you?" He eyed the other boys crotch, an obvious tent in the fabric as well as a small dark patch.

The words hit Mike, as a sudden realization of what happened washed over him. Even though he was painfully hard, he needed to think. He needed privacy. "I umm- I have to go actually." He sat up fully and put the truck back in gear, carefully pulling back onto the road.

Eric silently zipped his pants back up and began to button up his shirt. Sure, he was disappointed... but, he thought, there were worse ways to get blown off.


End file.
